The present invention relates to natural language processing, and more specifically, to evaluating textual conversation to coach a participant in that conversation.
Natural language processing (NLP) is a field of computer science, artificial intelligence, and linguistics concerned with the interactions between computers and human languages. To interact with users, natural-language computing systems may use a corpus of documents that is parsed and annotated. For example, the computing system may identify an answer to a question based on models generated from annotations and/or the documents in the corpus.